Sammy Meets a Monster
Sammy Meets a Monster 'is the first episode of the first season. Plot Late one night, Sammy decides to take the road that travels through Chumley Park to reach home, but comes across something he has never seen before; something big, loud, and alive! Characters * Sammy (''debut) * Roger (debut) * Susan (debut) * Harry (debut) * Colin (debut) * Penny (debut) * Arnold (debut) * Stephanie (debut) * Mr. Spector (debut) * The Truck (debut; does not speak) Trivia * This was the first episode of the Busy Buses series. * This episode marks the first appearances of Sammy, Roger, Susan, Harry, Colin, Penny, Arnold, Stephanie, Mr. Spector and The Truck. * This was the first episode to be narrated by Brian Conley. Quotes * (The buses are struggling to do their jobs due to the holes in the road) * '''Penny: Oh! Ow! * Arnold: Oh, I say! What's that all about? * (The buses hold an emergency meeting about the holes) * Stephanie: I think it's terrible! And something should be done. * Harry: Yeah, yeah. * Penny: Yes, pet. * Colin: Oh, ar. * (The buses continue to talk about the problems) * Mr. Spector: Holes in the road I tell you! And they need mending now! * (Sammy is finishing his school run just as it's getting dark) * Sammy: See you later, kids! * Kids: See you later, Sammy! * Sammy: (Turns on his headlights) Oh, that's better! * (Sammy comes to the crossroads) * Sammy: I think I'll go, uh. I think I'll go round the park. It's nice and dark for my headlights. (Enters the park) Cool! This is exciting! Uh, it's a bit spooky. * (Sees a giant truck which he thinks is a monster) * Sammy: '''(Wails) Look at those eyes! They're the biggest eyes I've ever seen! * (The Truck honks at him) * '''Sammy: '''Oh, no! It's a monster, it's gonna eat me! Quick, I'd better get out of here and get back to the garage! Bye-bye! (Rushes back to the garage) * '''Penny: '''Good gracious me! Whatever's the matter, pet? * '''Arnold: Anyone would think you've seen a monster. * Sammy: I have! I have! That's just what I have seen! (Continues to spread the word to the other buses) * Susan: I-I-I'm glad I'm not going out again! Ooooh! * Penny: Me too, pet! * Roger: I expect it's nothing. I expect it's just... * Mr. Spector: Nighty-night, Busy Buses! (The buses wail) And see you in the morning! * (Sammy parks next to Penny and Susan) * Sammy: Okay if I, spend the night here? * Penny: Of course you can, pet. * (Harry decides to sing a song to take everyone's minds of the story) * Harry: Everybody, Busy Buses! (The others continue to sing) See? Everyone feels.... (A leaf flies down as The Truck honks outside the garage, scaring the buses) HAPPY!!!!! * Susan: Ohhh, what's that?! * Sammy: '''I told you, a monster! It's out there and it's coming to get us! (The buses huddle together as The Truck continues to work for the rest of the night) * (Morning came, and Mr. Spector opens the doors.) * '''Mr. Spector: Good morning, buses! I've got some good news for you. Yes, we've had some repairman and they were working all through the night. I hope their truck didn't keep you awake. * Penny: Well, that's what your monster must have been, Sammy. * Harry: (Chuckles) A great big truck that's used for mending the roads! (The buses laugh as The Truck passes by honking at them) * Sammy: Hey, hey! Bye-bye, Mr. Truck! * (That night, Sammy came to the same crossroads again like the previous night) * '''Sammy: '''I don't think I'll go through the park in the dark again. Not on my own. Just in case. He-he! Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sammy